Musical Freak Show!
by The Vampaneze Lady
Summary: A series of song-fic one-shots! Contains characters and situations from all 12 books of the saga, which means it WILL have spoilers for ALL 12 BOOKS! If you havent read them all, then please dont read! Please Read and review!


**Hey :D so, here's the first song fic! At the beginning of each chapter there'll be a little into before the song starts, and some A/N's saying what song, who's singing it to who and the Summary of that one shot! Like the one below this! :P Enjoy? **

**OH-one thing-the songs in this are a little different, because they're actually sung by the characters-not just in the fic! **

**Song: Autumn leaves by Ed Sheeran (lyrics in italics!) **

**Sung by: Annie Shan to Darren Shan-who is not present as she believes he is dead! **

**Full Summary: Annie Shan is sixteen and just discovered she is Pregnant. It's been years since Darren died but she's only just realising the full impact his death has had on her life and she misses him more than ever.**

**Link to song (Please remove the spaces!): http/ www. youtube watch?v=eyB-ibmemnM **

A sixteen year Annie Shan paced her bathroom nervously. Her eyes kept glancing to the clock, it was '3:15'pm-he still had an hour until her parents got back from wherever they were. Annie didn't quite know, and right now she didn't really care. '30 more seconds...' she told herself as she counted down in her head while she paced. '26... 25... 24...' Soon she would know-she just had to know. '21... 20... 19...' What would she tell Steve? How could she tell him? It was once...only one time '10... 9... 8...'Only a few more seconds to go. '7...6... 5...4...' Only three more seconds and she would find out-would know the truth. '3...2...' One more second-Only one. '1...' She stopped pacing and ran over to the sink, looking inside she saw a small white object-she looked at it hurriedly and saw that it now had... "No..." she whispered to herself. "It's not possible..." The object feel out of her hand and back into the sink with a clatter. Without thinking she picked it up and rammed it behind the toilet-somewhere no one would ever find it. Not her parents, not Steve, not anyone. Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran outside of the house and down the road, she didn't know where she was running-she just had to get away. Had to get away from it all, maybe if she left it behind then it wouldn't be real, it wouldn't be true-it'd just be a story, like in a book or film. But no, it was all too real-and it could have killed her. Right now the one thing that she wanted more than ever was her brother-he would have understood her, not judged her, he's have let her do what she chose. He would have comforted her. But where was he? He was dead. Only then did Annie realise that she had been running to him-To Darren. She looked around noticing that she was in the graveyard where he had been buried. She had done what she had always used to do in times of trouble-she had gone to find her brother for help and comfort. She needed to find his grave. She ran further until she saw it-this gravestone had already started to weather and grow mossy, it didn't look right to her. "Oh Darren..." she sobbed, kneeling down in front of it and drying her tears. She'd never before noticed how much she really missed her brother-he was the best brother she could of asked for, and it only seemed like yesterday when they were so young. When they'd play and joke and laugh together-even when they argued, it was better with him there. She opened her mouth to speak again, before closing it and taking a deep breath. "_Another day, another life, passes by just like mine..."_ She sang sadly, wiping the dirt of the gravestone with her sleeve. "_It's not complicated..._" She slowly moved her hands to her stomach, realising for the first time that she actually had a baby in there. The pregnancy test had been positive-she was going to have a baby. _"Another mind, another soul...another body to grow old, it's not complicated..."_ It was complicated though-it was more than complicated. She raised her hands back to the grave, placed them gently on the stone-and outlined her brother's name slowly with her fingers. "_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?" _She looked up towards the sky-was her brother's soul up there, watching down on her? She hoped it was and that was all she needed to know. She sighed sadly before continuing "_Float down, like autumn leaves...and hush now, close your eyes before the sleep!" _she instructed to her brother's soul. Maybe he could come back-like a ghost, just for a while... "_And your miles away, and yesterday...you were here with me!" _She stood up and began to move away, slowly, almost rhythmically. _ It was too much for her to take-she felt cod tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she walked away, clutching her stomach. She raised one hand to her face, and sighed when it came back wet with her fresh tears. "Another tear, another cry, another place for us to die...It's not complicated." _She remembered how she had felt that day that Darren had died-how she had told herself that she would be able to cope without him. How wrong she had been. "_Another life that's gone to waste, another light lost from your face..." _No, she just another light-the last light. There was no light left in Darren-he was gone. _"It's complicated..." _Yes, it was more complicated than she could ever imagine-it was all so complicated. As was the world. She walked slower now-watching the world around her. It was so beautiful, all of it, she'd just never noticed before. She thought of how Darren used to bring her here-to the graveyard-when they were kids. He'd pretend to leave her then jump out and scare her when she wasn't looking. She jumped with surprise every time. She watched as the ghosts of her childhood began to emerge around her. He was there-Darren, and her. They were just kids again. Running around the graveyard, it looked like they were playing game of tag. Then they dissolved before reappearing. They looked older this time, by at least a few months. Annie watched as the pair of them ran over to the large oak tree in the centre of the graveyard-a little bird sat under it, tweeting and flapping its wings manically. The ghost that was Darren picked it up as the younger Annie pointed to it then to the branch above where a nest sat. She watched as her brother climbed the tree with the bird still in his hand, and placed it back in the nest. Then laughed silently as he jumped down and grabbed her hand-pulling her away. The ghosts disappeared again, but this time they didn't return. Annie sighed-she remembered that day so well, it was only a week or two before he died. They had saved that bird-but maybe with saving that bird, she had doomed Darren to death. With one life saved, another was always lost-that's what she had been told. "_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?" _She cried "_Float down, like autumn leaves and hush now...close your eyes before the sleep. And you're miles away, and yesterday...you were here with me..." _As she finished that line, the ghostly figures appeared again. This time they danced around her, moving slowly in circles-together, bright smiles on their translucent faces. The younger Darren stopped dancing right in front of her and waved-Annie looked around for her younger self but she was nowhere to be seen. Darren was waving at her. "_Ooh...how I miss you..." _she sobbed, but he seemed to ignore her and continue waving happily "_My symphony played the song that carried you out! Ooh, how I miss you..." She took a few steps closer to the ghost of her brother. "Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?" _She sang "_Float down, like autumn leaves...hush now, close your eyes before the sleep." _She gasped as Darren did as she asked, his hand dropped to his side and his eyes closed. She reached out as she got in arms length of him-She wanted to touch him, just one last time. But as soon as her hand came in contact with him, he vanished-turning into wispy tendrils of smoke in the air. "_And your miles away..."_She collapsed to the floor in tears, her cheeks now stained and her hands once again laid on her stomach. "_And yesterday... you were here with me..." _

**...That was quite a sad first chapter! Even though I don't like Annie, it's hard not to feel sorry for her!**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
